


Un peu de psycho...

by youRzina



Category: Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Psychologie
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youRzina/pseuds/youRzina
Summary: Tout le monde se remet en question et à tout moment. Nous ne sommes jamais content de nous même. Même les plus grand...





	1. Trouver sa place

**Author's Note:**

> Je me lance pour la première fois dans les OS un nouveau challenge pour moi! J'espère que celà vous plaira!!  
> Bonne lectures.

Assis dans son canapé il était pris de tremblement et sa respiration se bloquait. L'homme au cheveux poivre et sel était dans une constante remise en question. Et aujourd'hui comme tant de fois dans sa vie il se sentait inutile, incompétent, incompréhensible mais surtout seul. Vue de dehors il est vrai qu'il semblait heureux, un boulot qui rapportait de l'argent, des amis, une société de production et plein de chose. Mais intérieurement c'était tout le contraire, il ne semblait pas être à sa place. Il savait au plus profond de lui ce qui lui fallait quand il était dans comme ça mais il n'avait jamais trouvé la personne qui lui permettrait de remplir cet endroit vide de son coeur, cette personne capable de lui donner confiance en lui, cette personne qui pourrait le maintenir heureux dans sa vie. 

Il ne saurait comment expliquer ceci bien entendus sa avait toujours était là, jamais au grand jamais il ne c'était sentis à sa place autours de lui. On lui renvoyait toujours une image de lui qu'il haïssait, une image contre laquelle il tentait de se battre, enfaite... ce n'était pas qu'une image à proprement parlé... Yann Barthes était en total opposition avec lui même. Et ce n'est pas sa compagne qui pourrait l'aider car pour elle il était impossible d'être en opposition morale avec soi même à part lorsque l'on est malade.

L'aide était finalement arrivé. Yann ne sait comment peut être par un Dieu quelconque mais l'aide était arrivé. Sa avait commencé tout simplement avec des sourires et des cigarettes, puis des café avant d'aller travailler. Et un jour il lui parla de son mal être intérieur présent depuis son enfance. Et contrairement à sa compagne le jeune homme le compris et lui fit part lui aussi de son mal être et sa théorie si l'on puis dire comme ça. 

"Je pense que ce genre de chose arrive quand l'on s'adapte trop à l'autre, on s'adapte tellement que l'on s'oublie personnellement. On oublie que nous aussi on a le droit d'avoir notre propre opinion et surtout que l'on a le droit se chercher le conflit avec l'autre. Je pense que tout ceci est enfaite une partie de nous même mais qui nous détruit parce que l'Homme s'autodétruit."

Plus les jours passaient plus notre jeune hommes prenait de la place dans le coeur du plus âgé et plus sa compagne en perdait. 

Un soir lors d'une soirée organisée par la boîte elle était présente. Ce jours là elle compris que son compagnon et elle c'était perdus depuis bien plus longtemps qu'ils ne le pensaient. Ce soir là ils se quittèrent avec des larmes d'émotions parce que partagé la vie de quelqu'un pendant près de dix ans ce n'ai pas rien mais tout les deux savaient que tout allait bien et qu'ils ne souffriraient pas de cette rupture.

Le lendemain au réveil notre cher animateur télé décida de se reprendre réellement en main, d'arrêté de se trouver des excuses pour un rien et surtout d'arrêter de se détruire. 

Il pris au cours de cette journée la décision la plus importante de sa journée sans doute en entrant dans le bureau de son acolyte:

"-On quitte Canal+. Et si on se goure tant pis je ne veux pas rester dans une boîte comme celle ci. Allons découvrir de nouvelle chose."

Au cours de cette fin de saison et ce début de vacances il compris aussi que son coeur appartenait depuis bien longtemps maintenant à cet homme qu'il avait vue évolué et qui l'avait aidé bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. 

 

Il ne savait pas totalement ce qui allait se passer le lendemain ou dans quelques années mais il savait à peu près où il en était aujourd'hui.


	2. Ma geule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je reviens avec un OS sur Lilia. Dans mon OS elle est marocaine, mais je n ai aucune idée de son origine dans la vrai vie.   
> Je vous conseille d'écouter Ma gueule de Camélia Jordana qui m'a aidé à ecrire cet OS.

La jeune maghrébine regardait des photos sur son ordinateur. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle se demandait : "Mais quel est donc mon pays ?"

-« Tu fais quoi ? » Valentine Oberti, une de ses collègues était apparue juste derrière elle, et regardait les photos à son tour.

-"Oh! Mais c'est le jardin Majorelle ça?"

  
Lilia hocha la tête. Elle regardait des clichés du Maroc, le pays que ses parents avaient quitté il y a maintenant un peu plus de vingt ans mais également le pays qui l'avait vu naître. La France était le pays de son enfance, son pays d'adoption.

"-Tu es d’où au Maroc?" lui demanda Valentine.

"-Une petite ville, pas loin de Marrakech."

"-Tu y vas souvent ?"

Lilia ne répondit pas. En fait elle pensait à tout ce qu’elle avait vécu là-bas et en même temps à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu en France.

_J'ai dans le cœur_

_Quelques cailloux d'émeraude_

_J'ai dans le cœur_

_Quelque chose qui m’assomme_

"-Tu sais je suis née là-bas et pourtant je ne m'y suis jamais sentie à l'aise. Ils ne me considéraient plus comme marocaine dans ma famille, pour eux j'étais la "française". Très tôt j'ai compris que je devais esquiver la famille éloignée car chacun me faisait des propositions de mariage indirectes. J'avais quoi ? 15 ans à l'époque ? J’avais beau connaître ces personnes, j'avais beau les aimer, et parler la même langue qu'eux, je ne me sentais pas à ma place dans ce pays. Avec moi ils ne laissaient rien passer, j'étais la première personne de la famille à faire ses études en France, je me devais de tout réussir. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, mais pas vraiment pour eux en fait."

  
_Y'a des fois où je me sens seule_

_Y'a des fois où j'ai peur de ma gueule_

_Ma gueule d'étranger_

_Ma gueule qui sait pas où aller_

_Ma gueule_

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Valentine s'était assise à ses côtés pour l'écouter. Depuis qu'elles travaillaient ensemble la journaliste n'en savait que peu sur sa collègue qui préférait écouter les autres et conseiller plutôt que de parler de sa vie.

  
"-En France mes parents se sont installés en région parisienne. D'abord à Orly, puis à Choisy, et là maintenant, ils sont dans le sud de la France ; j'ai vite compris aussi que ce n’était pas en étant une marocaine de banlieue que j'allais réussir à m'ouvrir des portes. J'ai toujours suivi les cours et j’étais une assez bonne élève. En quatrième je crois je me suis réveillé, et j'ai compris que si je voulais faire quelque chose que j'aimais, j'allais devoir me bouger le cul vraiment parce que je n'avais pas le nom de papa et maman pour m'aider. C'est dans mes deux dernières années de collège que je me suis posé les questions "Qu'est-ce que j'aime ?" "Qu'est-ce que je veux faire?". Quand la plupart de mes amis me disaient que j'en faisais trop. À côté j'emmènais ma mère à la découverte de Paris et de cette culture qui nous étais fermé, elle était professeure d'anglais dans un lycée parisien d'ailleurs. Ces moments-là étaient nos préférés. Ma mère haïssait la ville d'où nous venions mais nous n'avions pas le choix à l'époque. Le lycée venu, je m'étais débrouillé pour être sur Saint-Maure-Des-Fossés car il y avait de bons lycées publics. J'ai fait mon lycée tout sauf tranquillement, là-bas il y avait des gens vraiment horribles, j'en garde de très mauvais souvenirs. "Et la bougnoul rentre dans ton pays, on veut pas de toi ici !" Et si tu es choquée et que tu te demandes pourquoi les profs n'ont rien fait, dis toi que c'était pire entre eux. Bref j'ai eu mon bac avec mention très bien et ma prépa. Cette année-là on est allés au Maroc."

  
_J'ai dans le sang, un peu d'histoire_

_Un peu de vent tu sais_

_Y'a dans mon sang de la route et du temps_

  
L'heure du déjeuner était arrivé pendant que Lilia parlait. Elle s'était interrompu pour proposer à son aînée un restaurant où elles seraient plus au calme pour parle, contrairement à la cantine où plusieurs boîtes déjeunaient au même moment.

  
"Ces vacances-là ont été les pires. Mes parents avaient annoncé à notre famille que j'avais eu mon bac avec la plus haute mention donc à notre arrivé ils étaient tous heureux et une sadaka* avait été organisée pour ça. Mais le soir ils me demandèrent vers quelles études je me dirigeais donc avec naïveté je leur expliquai.. "Pourquoi tu veux faire ça? Ce n’est pas un métier pour les femmes, encore moins quand tu es marocaine. Tu ne vas pas trouver de métier, tu vas être sans rien, sans argent. Comment tu veux avoir une famille sans argent, tu n’es même pas fiancée à quelqu'un" et j'ai entendu ça toutes mes vacances, pendant deux mois entiers. Mes parents ne s'étaient jamais mis en travers de mes études mais eux osaient le faire. Je ne leur ai pas pardonné, et cette fois ci j'ai bossé dur, trop dur peut être jusqu'à avoir mon diplôme de l'IFP. Et quand ils ont su cette année-là, ils m'ont tous félicités avec de grands sourires hypocrites dont eux seuls connaissent le secret."

_Y'a des fois où je me sens seule_

_Y'a des fois où j'ai peur de ma gueule_

_Ma gueule d'étranger_

_Ma gueule qui sait pas où aller_

_Ma gueule_

"-Pendant très longtemps je ne me suis sentie ni marocaine ni française, je ne trouvais pas le juste milieu. Quand j'ai grandi cela a empiré, et là en ce moment je me demande toujours comment je peux me sentir marocaine quand la place des femmes là-bas est toujours aussi mal vue et quand ma communauté lgbt+ est haïe. C'est dur à dire hein? Mais c'est une vérité. Après te dire que je n'ai jamais passé de bons moments dans ma vie serait te mentir. Mais très longtemps je me suis sentie seule..."

_Y'a des fois où je me sens seule_

_Y'a des fois où j'ai peur de ma gueule_

_Ma gueule d'étranger_

_Ma gueule qui sait pas où aller_

_Ma gueule_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila j espère que celà vous as plus. Cet OS est un mélange de ma propre histoire et celle de ma mère. Je vous conseille aussi le livre "Le jour où je suis partie", de Charlotte Bousquet, qui parle de la place des femmes au Maroc que j'ai trouvé fantastique!
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires.  
> Yas'

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser en commentaire. Le prochain OS sera j'espère plus long!


End file.
